Under cabinet storage and, in particular, storage drawer systems mounted under kitchen cabinets, are becoming increasingly popular. A properly designed under cabinet drawer storage system can provide ample storage in previously unused space, without affecting the amount of useful space available in the kitchen. However, the particular needs and storage needs in different kitchens are widely variant, and a truly efficient storage system must be capable of meeting the specific needs of each kitchen. For example, the particular height of drawers required may vary from kitchen to kitchen and between different locations in any given kitchen. Furthermore, some drawers must be capable of tilting downwardly when pulled out, whereas others need only be capable of sliding in and out.
In general, the provision of an efficient drawer support system presents somewhat of a problem. Typically, it is necessary to provide a different type of support system for each different height of drawer as well as for each different type of drawer. For example, a drawer which tilts downwardly when pulled out must have a very different type of support system than a drawer which merely slides in and out. Accordingly, it has typically been necessary for under cabinet storage system manufacturuers to provide a large variety of drawer supporting a components, in order to accommodate all heights and types of drawers. Moreover, the need to manufacture and maintain an inventory of such a large assortment of drawer supporting components has represented a considerable expense to under cabinet storage system manufacturers which, until the present invention, could not be avoided. In addition, a certain amount of manual labor is required in order to select the combination of drawer supporting components which is to be provided to the customer who purchases a particular configuration of under cabinet storage system. This relatively expensive labor cost could also not be avoided until now.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to avoid the shortcomings of existing under cabinet storage systems. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to avoid the necessity of providing a large variety of drawer supporting components for an under cabinet storage system.
It is also an object of the present invention to avoid the need to select the particular drawer supporting components that must be provided with a particular configuration of under cabinet storage system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a drawer support system for an under cabinet storage system which is reliable and convenient in use, yet relatively inexpensive in construction.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an under cabinet storage system is provided with a relatively small number of modular components which may be assembled to form the support system for a large variety of heights and types of drawers. Among the supporting components is a bracket, a pair of which is mounted in opposed relationship so a to project below the cabinets, in order to support a drawer. Each bracket includes a plurality of vertically spaced slots, with a vertical array of stabilizing boxes on either side of the slot. Each drawer is supported by means of a pair of guide rails, one of which is provided on either side of the drawer for support. Each guide rail includes an upper and lower protruding tongue which is constructed to be received and retained within one of the slots in the bracket. On either side of the tongues, each guide rail is provided with a stabilizing lug which is received in one of the boxes on the bracket. The lugs and boxes are constructed with eyed elements, which assure that the guide rails are properly assembled to the brackets and make it impossible to assemble the support system improperly. In the preferred embodiment, two types of guide rails are provided, one type for a tilting drawer and the other type for an ordinary sliding drawer.